


A Nice Night Out

by ad50302742



Series: We're All A Little Mad Here [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Bondage, Implied Torture, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, dark!Sherlock, 中文翻译丨Chinese translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad50302742/pseuds/ad50302742
Summary: Sherlock一直都认为John值得些更奢华的东西，John也在学着接受。总而言之，这是个相当棒的夜晚。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Nice Night Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/651221) by [angelblack3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelblack3/pseuds/angelblack3). 



当John看到床上那个大黑盒子时甚至都没一丝警惕。警惕表明对某些东西感到害怕，但他确实也感觉到了一股克制的好奇。他在床头柜上放下一直在读的医学杂志，起身走去查看。

显而易见盒子很贵，材料厚重且布满纹理，John开始想象这里面会装什么。移动盖子带出一声轻微的声响，而里面的东西隐藏在他怀疑至少五镑一张的轻薄不透明纸下。

把纸揭去后John的呼吸顿时变得敬畏起来。西装上衣的面料时深色的海军蓝，而当他把手按上去时那颜色又变为了靛蓝。触手的感觉和大理石般冰冷光滑，而John不想把它拿出来，担心弄皱了它。

不过最终他还是把它拿了出来，因为他急切地想看看下面是否还有更多东西。他就像从博物馆的陈列柜里搬运一件稀世珍宝般把西装放到床上，乌木衬里在柔和的灯光下闪耀。西装下是配套的裤子，以及一件能充分突显出西装色彩的天蓝色系扣衬衫。角落的天鹅绒袋子里装着一个领带夹和配套的袖扣，而John打赌它们是用真正的钻石制作的。领带是细条纹的，底色和西装一样，但条纹是白色的。口袋巾被裹在它自己的纸里，最底下是一双锃亮的皮鞋和羊绒毛袜。

John只能粗略估计这整套衣物的价值，应该是高出他以前诊所工作的一整年工资，并大致低于一辆兰博基尼。

“这也是定制的，”Sherlock的声音在门口低沉响起，“我很久之前就知道你的尺寸了，现在终于能将其运动到实际中。”

好吧，这肯定甩开John微不足道的收入几条街，不过仍然低于一辆豪华车，除非面料是在印度的热带地区手工染色，用得还是只长在险峰顶上的稀有花朵。不过那也不一定会惊讶到他，就算他们能找到足够的花也一样。

过了很长时间John才开口道，“是什么场合？”然后努力不去想象一个可能的答案。无论他怎么想的，现实很可能会糟上一百倍。

Sherlock眨了眨眼，嘴唇略微绷紧。“你真的不记得了吗？请告诉我你只是在表演一个彻底的白痴。”

这回轮到John一脸惊讶了。他思绪飞驰，但想不起自己和Sherlock有进行过任何关于一场重要宴会的对话。他们通常都是争论是否要看一晚无聊的电影或者出去看一次。John总是想出门，然而Sherlock不想分享。不过这事在刚冒头时就迅速解决了，伴随着通常的结果。Sherlock充分动用了他的手段。

两周前有一个极其糟糕的日子，当时John在冰箱里发现了一颗被砍下来的人头。后来他就花了下午的大部分时光对着水槽弯腰，努力不要吐出来并冲走胆汁。他反复告诉自己那不是他所认识的任何人，他的朋友们都很安全，那只是张无名的脸孔而已。他把它扔进了垃圾箱，接着和垃圾一起带出去给随便谁去找。结果烂掉的头闻起来很像腐臭的肉，而他们只得到了邻居对恶臭的投诉。Sherlock用马鞭，一瓶酒，以及John双脚两小时的不便来实施了他的惩罚。

而那事也解决了。并且不服从也不会有昂贵的衣服。说实话他想不出Sherlock为什么给他买这么奢侈的东西，但那个男人却只是恼怒地翻了翻眼睛。“周年纪念，John，”他慢吞吞地说，“今天是我们的一周年纪念，通常这些社会看重的愚蠢日子需要特别的礼物和活动不是吗？”

John的大脑忙得没空回应这个反问。一年？整整一年？他们已经……‘在一起’那么久了？当他再次看向Sherlock时后者则一脸若有所思起来。

“嗯，我忘了你永远都不会去记我们相遇的那天。”他走近一步，而John甚至都没在那只修长的手爱抚过他脖子以及脸侧时绷紧身体。“真可惜你没同我一样觉得它意义重大，无疑那更多是颠覆你生活的一天，”他嘲弄道，拇指漫不经心地磨蹭着John颧骨下方。

他的眼神因回忆而悠远。“从那以后你很明显地改变了。曾经你是个可怜的老兵，绝望地从生命中寻找着些微的刺激，即使那来自一个全然的陌生人。但看看现在的你，”他微笑，笑容中的骄傲让John的胃部翻腾。“坚毅如钢。即使每天每对一场你不可能赢的战斗却仍是毫不动摇，笔直前进。永远的战士。”他的手从脸侧坠落，John通过鼻子深吸了口气。他都没注意到自己屏住了呼吸。

银色的眼睛默默撕扯了他片刻，然后Sherlock突然命令，“我不怪你忘记了一个你从未去想过的日子，但再犯就不会被这么轻易放过了，明白了吗？”

John咬紧了牙。“明白。你是想要我开始回忆你毁掉我生活的确切时刻还是我能就笼统地称其为‘那个日子’？”

Sherlock只是假笑，“‘那个日子’就行。虽然你问得太过奖了。”他推开John朝他们的衣橱走去，然后边脱西装外套和衬衫边说，“去穿上，我们需要在一小时内到达我们的预订处。”

“我要洗个澡，”John无力地争辩。

“胡扯，你早上洗过了，你挺好的。此外我更喜欢你闻起来像我。”

John非常清楚这点，而那就是他要洗澡的原因，但他最终还是喷了口气开始穿上西装。他们背对对方开始穿衣，一副和谐夫妻的景象，除了当John滑下内裤时拇指刷过髋部烙印的‘SH’缩写。他耸肩套上衬衫时其窸窣着偏离了一下，于是他挪了挪装着皮下追踪器的右肩。他们必须快点换一边，如果他们不想John的身体将它融入到自己细胞里的话，即使他并不想要手术。他调整脖子上领带的时候听到了背后传来的一声柔软的“哦”。

John转身，瞬间滞住了呼吸。Sherlock看起来十分惊艳，他的西装修长贴身，深酒红色之下是一件白色的衬衫。西装扣子是黑色的，而他并没系上。他俩之中John的配饰更多，不过也许是因为Sherlock不需要那些东西就能在走进一个房间时吸引注意力。当他们第一次相遇就有一种先于所有神秘将John如同蜂蜜中的苍蝇般捕获的磁场。每个Sherlock进入的空间都会被其气势填满，再也没空间容下任何人，而对每一个接触后胆敢挑战他至高掌控的人用冷言讽语和无情行动狠狠打击。

而唯一一个Sherlock似乎与之融洽相处的人是John，而这还不能让他内心感到温暖和舒缓吗？

Sherlock以那种在John做出某些惊讶了他的事时总是会流露出的眼神看向对方，同时还伴随着绝对以及毫不掩饰的饥渴。Sherlock移动，然后突然出现在John背后，把他推向镜子。John因为粗暴的对待而习惯性地微微抱怨了声，但在看到自己的倒影时就猛地停了下来。

他几乎认不出自己了，每次转动脸庞看到的都是一个有着不断变换的深蓝眼眸，肤色黝黑的迷人男子。剪裁良好的西装轻松贴合他的肩膀，突出了臀部的翘挺，使得整个腰臀的曲线都无比诱人。领带有点歪斜，但Sherlock双手略微动了动就从背后给他固定好了。他能从这个角度就弄好领带真是令人不爽，即使有面镜子帮助。闪亮的领带夹和袖扣只吸引了一点点注意力，所有焦点都在John身上，以及西装怎么能塑造出一副他甚至都不知道他会有的样子。

John把目光转向正在记录他反应的Sherlock。“呃，我得说，”他在清了清喉咙后道，“你有个非常棒的品味。”然后在Sherlock轻笑着将一条覆盖着红色面料的胳膊搭上他肩膀时承认他们那种精巧的对比。苍白的手沿着John的胸口滑入后者的口袋，然后一把扯回了他，直到他贴着Sherlock脸红起来。

Sherlock俯身亲吻John耳朵和脖子间的空间然后咆哮道，“我当然有了。我找到了你，不是吗？”Sherlock痴迷于John试图隐藏起来的轻微颤抖，但他最终还是退开了，引领John走向床铺。John认为自己知道这会发展成什么样，然后他们就会迟到他们的预约，不过Sherlock却迫使他坐了下来，接着自己跪在了他面前。

直到Sherlock开始脱下John那便宜的大众袜子时后者才回过了神。Sherlock把盒子滑近自己，拿出一只羊绒袜，不过在把它套上John的脚时他先将那只脚放上了自己的膝盖。John极其恐慌自己的脚会在Sherlock的西装上留下什么污渍，然而Sherlock似乎不知怎的感觉到了这点，并用拇指摩挲着足弓安抚着。然后他倾身，在爱抚过的皮肤上落下一个虔诚的吻，接着才温柔地套上袜子。

John不知道这是咋回事，这份虔诚是为了什么，而那让他不止一点的惊恐，虽然这个男人经常让他不知所措。有一次Sherlock试图记录他头上有多少根头发，而John认为他永远无法让血液流动过他的脖子了。但对脚的研究Sherlock已经完成了，编目了每一个茧子每一条纹理。他唯一会对其付出这么多关注只在他狠狠击打它们，以及看着脚趾在他以一种仿佛射穿John脊柱的方式撸动其老二时蜷缩起来之时。

Sherlock对另一只脚几乎做了同样的事，但却在俯身亲吻时停下了。敏感的足弓皮肤上有个非常小的痕迹，比一个指甲盖还小，但仍然可辨别出伤疤那白色的皮肤。那来自马鞭事件，而Sherlock的眼睛因为回忆而变得幽深。

“我不知道这会留下伤疤，”他道，继续盯着，而John花了几秒才将了解到Sherlock在说什么，接着他吞咽了一下。

“我也不知道，”John说。这是真的，他并不像Sherlock那般关注自己身体的所有细节。他的脚在惩罚结束后已经又淌血又灼痛，但John还是做了例行公事。他把它们包起来，一整天都不碰它们，然后继续他荒诞的人生。这比平常更难，因为Sherlock喜欢看他每次走路时瑟缩的模样，甚至还大声说他四肢着地地走来走去会更可爱更方便。

“但你永远不会这样做的，”John当时大着胆子道，心脏还在喉咙口跳动。

“为什么不？”Sherlock问，翻过一页，假装没去注意John又变回了那个惊恐的战士。

“因为那样你就得自己去泡该死的茶了。”

Sherlock对此狂笑，还无意义地和John亲昵了一个小时。他承认这话说到了重点，但也承诺最终会找出一个两全其美的方案。John一直在等待着男人拿个钉锤朝他舟骨砸下去的那天。

Sherlock突然恶狠狠的用指甲掐进疤痕。John嘶嘶着试图抽走脚，但Sherlock抓住了他的踝骨。他爱抚着那个凹痕，然后将一个吻印在那个小痕迹上。John颈后的毛发因为错误混合到一起的痛苦和湿热感而猛地立起。

Sherlock最后抚弄了下疤痕才把袜子套上，接着是鞋子，不过这次没有任何诡异突兀的崇敬了，感谢基督；可是现在的气氛却充满了古怪的紧绷。然而Sherlock似是不想用痛苦或欢愉打破它，无论是否有个晚餐计划等着。说道‘晚餐计划’那还真是扯蛋，Sherlock可以买、威胁，或者勒索一个餐饮集团来听从他吩咐，只要在他那只黑莓上快速敲几下就行。倒是气氛阻止了Sherlock的动作，他把John扯起来站好，而他的手机此时也穿了了一声微小的鸣响。

“那该是车子，来吧，John。”男人眨眨眼，然后跟上衣冠整齐的罪犯。

“我该问下我们要去哪里吗？”John在Sherlock替他撑着房门与之一起走到大街上时问道。夜晚很闷热，但还过得去，因此就没穿适当的外套。John无法想象Sherlock会给他买哪种奢侈品，可能会是由某种相当稀有的丛林猫的毛皮制成的东西。

正等着他们的车不是辆豪车，不过那只因为哪种车太显眼。这辆有着同样光亮漆黑的设计和有色玻璃，但John高度怀疑它们是防弹的，并且从外面只能用特殊的钥匙打开。很好，他一段时间内会待在一个移动的牢笼里了。

Sherlock也打开了这扇门，虽然有个穿着便宜西装从驾驶座滑出来的男人也做了同样的事。而他异常庞大的髋部让John想起了‘装甲司机’，也许Sherlock也传染了这种属性而不是不想详细说明。

“当然不了，John，”Sherlock对他一笑，“只是不想破坏惊喜。”

John翻了个白眼喷了口气，然后没再等进一步指示就滑坐进了车内。Sherlock跟在后面，而当他关上身后的门时，John开始意识到恐惧这个老朋友缠紧了他的心脏。


	2. Chapter 2

无论他们要去哪儿这都是段安逸的旅程。John让自己忙于盯着有色玻璃窗外，即使没太多可看的，只有他自己顽固的凝视。他抱着胳膊靠上车门，觉得自己看起来肯定是像被押往监狱而不是被带去一个可能举办纪念日宴会的豪华场所。

他想着真实的监狱是否会让他好过点儿。或者对生命的恐惧、囚禁、对生活的监视，以及被强奸的威胁真的与他的新生活有什么不同吗？这个想法让他小小微笑起来。

Sherlock打断了他的思考，“在想什么？”

John看了过去，因为他知道不在Sherlock说话时看着他总能惹火对方。通常John会沉浸在他所能引起的无论什么不满中，但今晚应该是特别的，他任何刻意的小举动都可能导致严重的后果。但话说回来，那和其他夜晚也没太大不同是吧？

Sherlock那双蕴含风暴的灰色眼眸可能自从John坐进车里后就没离开过他，而那让后者忍不住挑衅，“怎么，你不能从我眼睛在眼窝里的闪烁方式看出来？”

Sherlock嘲讽地哼了哼。“无论我的影响有多么深远，我的能力能有多么震撼，读心术可不是我的专长，John。”他的目光突然向内紧缩，仿佛从未想过这样一个行动的可能。不过公平地讲也许真的不需要，一个能从你袖口看出你人生故事的人要读心术做什么？

“虽然，”Sherlock若有所思地说，“能读懂你每个想法确实有一定的浪漫情趣。”

轮到John哼声了。“是啊，请永远别把我扯进你关于‘浪漫’的理论。”John烦躁地摆弄上衣袖口。

Sherlock只是微笑，“那有点晚了，不是吗？”

John对着空气喷出一声半成型的笑，听起来像个疲惫的投降。

“不过你仍没回答我的问题，”Sherlock指出，“你刚才在想什么？”

John几乎想撒谎说不记得了，现在看来似乎不值得提起他那阴郁的幽默想法，但说谎只会使情况更糟，并且他最终都会出于这样那样的原因告诉Sherlock的。John略略回想着他曾经的那些关系是多么理所当然，他只要说不想谈某事那就真的不再谈起。也许并不快乐，但却考虑到了他的隐私。然而现在他被迫参与一场他十分不愿意的谈话，这感觉就像是自己下令拔掉自己全部的牙。

不，那不太对，更像是他正在盲目地走进一个雷区，而每一步都由无线电那头那个并不十分喜欢他的人指引。Sherlock就爱看John支离破碎。

不愿再拖延时间，John回答，“只是在想监狱是否会和我的日常生活有很大不同。”

Sherlock哈哈大笑，而John真的该放弃试图揣测一个疯子的情绪。“我应该想到的，”Sherlock勾起一抹笑容道，“至少同伴极其可取。”

“不一定，”说完John就想抽自己，或者咬掉舌头来结束他所有的麻烦。

笑容僵在Sherlock脸上，John不敢移开视线。某个时间地点应该臣服，血泪汗水的教训John怎么也忘不了。现在这样做就是在乞求野狼撕裂他的喉咙。

Sherlock若有所思地哼哼，然后歪头看着他。这姿势和那个谨慎保持的微笑很不搭，但却也奇异地让John的皮肤感到一阵刺痒。

“我们会看到的，”这次Sherlock转头看向了窗外。没过多久他们就到达了目的地，John不禁认为这是种幸福。不过话说回来这完全取决于他们止于何处。

他分开胳膊正要去开车门，但却被Sherlock的“还不行”阻拦了下来。John的手还挺在空气中，但也没朝门移去。Sherlock把手伸进他这边车门里的一个小袋子，接着抽出了一个黑色眼罩。

John难以置信地看着他，“你不是认真的吧。”

Sherlock对他眨眨眼。“有研究表明，神秘气氛会提升感受并且引出惊喜。”

“是啊，”John慢吞吞地道，“对正常的一对来说。你知道，那些不牵涉疤痕和永久性恐惧感的。从这点来讲‘引出惊喜’只是被翻译为‘激发恐惧’。”

Sherlock对他笑了笑。“正是。还有什么方法比延长一种恐惧感更能给出游带来兴奋的呢？”最糟的是John不知道他是否是认真的。

但他知道争论不会改变任何事，所以他恼怒地喷了口气后戴上眼罩，把面料滑下盖住眼睛。那有点像是睡眠眼罩，所以它很舒服地栖息在了他的脸上。不过这就是它的目的，以为他除了黑色的缎子外一样该死的东西都看不到。

他听到Sherlock迈出他那侧车门，然后在自己这边的打开时感觉到了一股冰冷的空气。他挪动了下，摸索车顶来判断方向以免撞到脑袋，刚迈出一只脚就感觉到某人，Sherlock（当然，总是Sherlock）抓住他的胳膊轻轻把他拉了出来。

之后他被领着绕过了车子，大概是朝一栋大楼走去，果然接着他就听到其中一个爪牙开了门。John先走了进去，所以这门不大，虽然即使是扇巨大的门他也很难推断出任何东西。门关上后有某种空洞的气氛回荡在他们周围，有一瞬他以为自己在某种仓库里，但一切感觉起来只是很……压抑。

没有紧紧挤压之感，不像箱子般隔绝灯光和新鲜空气宛如一具地面上的棺材。这里只是声音不会像在仓库里那般回响得很远，就是栋普通建筑，只不过被废弃了。

但接着那股味道就击中了他。防腐剂、杀菌剂、药物和便宜食物的淡淡气味。他在哪儿都能认出它。他在一间医院。

想到电极、金属托盘、手术刀、绑带、镇静剂，以及太多白色让他一阵晕眩。眼罩只为了增强眩晕感，而这让他想起了那总是被监视着的不安，即使他看不到Sherlock的目光正在把他剥皮拆骨。他回想起箱子里那宛如几个月的时光，而黑暗是他当时唯一能看到的东西。

Sherlock突然抓住了他的胳膊，阻止了他冲向墙壁再次试图挖出一条出路。

“John，”Sherlock的声音吓得他僵住。他重重喘息着，已经歇斯底里。

“你很安全，”他安抚道，“我们只是在等电梯，我们不会留在这儿，你不必害怕。”深沉的音色是唯一的稳定物，天鹅绒般的嗓音是John在突然变得宛如深渊般的神智中紧紧攀附的绳索。他憎恨摧残他灵魂的Sherlock，同样也恼怒自己居然让Sherlock的声音来引导他脱离恐慌。

“就这样，”Sherlock在John呼吸开始变得顺畅时鼓励道，抓着他胳膊的手把他引导向一边。他们朝前迈了一步，而隐约的沙哑声告诉了John他们在电梯里。他神智迷失得竟然没听到铃响。

无法忍受胳膊上安抚的John挣脱了开，而Sherlock任由他拥有一点自由。不过只要想到和那个男人待在一个封闭的空间里John就克制不住地紧张，但他通过鼻子深深呼吸试图消除那些想法，后脑咚地一声撞上墙。喉咙倾泻出干笑，他哑声说，“目前为止，我得说‘这场约会’进行得和我认为的一模一样。”

Sherlock喷出一声笑。“我会说我很抱歉给了你这种恐惧感，但我真的没有。”倒不是说他最近没看到John恐惧，事实上恰恰相反。恐惧宛如醉人的古龙水般紧紧缠绕John，随时准备在一触之下演变成恐怖。他当然不想让John长时间地如履薄冰，但他的存在就是根源。

今晚，他计划改变这点。如果他想要John最终接受他，想要他无条件地找准这个Sherlock所创造的新世界中自己的位置，那那让继续偏执下去是不会有帮助的。他希望John明白他的头上并没有真正的威胁。

哦，虽然总有一些John会反对的事，但那不算是什么问题。Sherlock知道John仍然认为总有一天Sherlock会厌倦他，然后John会在醒来时发现自己被绑在手术台上，而Sherlock会拿着把手术刀，眼中满含失望。

但那永远不会发生。Sherlock知道。他会永远敬爱John，会总是想看到他身体或心灵上隐藏的部分；那些甚至John自己也没注意的阴暗之处。Sherlock希望他知道他永远不用害怕他的愤怒会过头，因为当牵涉到John他总是会谨慎行事。

Sherlock没忘记他原来的计划，他仍旧希望John爱他。虽然那条特别之路没按他所希望的发展，但Sherlock一直都很有耐心，并且会继续有耐心。John的接受是他比之任何事物都更愿意等待的，而他们拥有这世上所有的时间。

John嘲弄Sherlock的诚实，“如果你真这么想我可能会认为你是个克隆人或什么的。”

他几乎能听到Sherlock的皱眉，然后对Sherlock因他不可能的指称而露出的挫败表情发出一阵绝望的轻笑。通常他不会去纠结那些愚蠢的小事，他的生活不太适合幽默。

他们的金属箱子里传来‘叮’的一声，然后门安静地打开又关闭。Sherlock把手放回John的胳膊再次领着他。他们回荡的脚步声听起来有点诡异，鉴于John知道这是家医院，那就应该有设备，有机器稳定的嗡鸣，以及喧闹的人群。

他们走下一条小路，现在恐慌基本消退了，John开始焦虑Sherlock还可能玩什么花样。他完全不知道他们在医院哪里，因为非常熟悉的气味消失了。他甚至不知道他们走了多少层楼，或者在哪儿方向。

操，他仍在拼命想他们当初为什么来这里。

John听到一扇门应声而开，接着他被轻轻推进一个房间，然后那是……

他几乎猛地停在了半道上。那是……音乐吗？微弱的弦乐和轻柔的笛音纠缠在一起穿过John的耳朵。他只能听得出不是现场演奏，但却说不准到底是什么乐曲。漂白剂的味道彻底消失，取代的是燃烧的火柴那挥之不去的浓烈烟味，以及某些食物的残余香气。

John现在半是期待半是困惑，他的手指在身侧抽搐，想要拿下眼罩。

不过当他感觉到Sherlock来到他身后时就扔掉了那个想法。那些修长的手指滑落到John脑后的松紧带上，Sherlock小心着不拽到任何头发，然后取下了眼罩。

要么是John弄错了他们进入的大楼，要么是有人对医院食堂大肆改造了一番。

蜡烛，上百根蜡烛，每一个可用的平面上都放着。融化的蜡滴落在烛台上，金属雕塑典雅优美。房间的每个角落则都放置了小音响，播放着John无法命名的音乐。一张铺了白色桌布的桌子正中摆了另一根蜡烛，虽然它小得多。两把舒适的椅子前放着看起来纯粹就是在等待被填满的盘子。

那张稍微偏离中心的桌子就是唯一的家具，房间其余部分都是完全开放的空间，肯定是为了隐瞒他所想象的什么。深褐色的窗帘被巧妙地叠起沿墙垂挂，反射了金黄烛光的面料流光溢彩。突然一只手落到他肩上吓得他差点跳起来。

“你认为怎样？”Sherlock问，老天啊，语气里那份坦率的好奇和希望，John不确定是该觉得好笑还是该觉得真心害怕。

“我……不确定我在看的是什么。”John诚实地说。

Sherlock叹了口气，用另一只手示意了下。“这是顿浪漫的晚餐，John。我知道你还没跟上最近的文化，但我确定即使是你也能看得出这样的事情。”

“这是在一间医院里的……烛光晚餐？”他必须确定，必须确定没有因为车里的那端旅程而彻底疯了。

“不，不只是一间医院，”Sherlock不耐地强调，“我们目前正站在圣巴塞洛缪医院的停尸房。这是你受训的地方，以及，多亏对你一些学校记录的深入研究，这也是你见习你第一具‘异形’尸体的地方，同时也是我第一次杀人的地方。”

Sherlock的眼睛因为所发现的共同点而兴奋得发亮，John正要抱歉说——当然不是真心的（撒谎）——他完全不记得Sherlock到底在说什么，但接着就猛然醒悟。

训练的一部分是为了能够处理非自然死亡，不是每个被送进急救室或停尸房的人都是死于心脏病或者失足坠楼。

它由警局慷慨提供，送来时身体的每个地方也已经被冲刷过三次。受害者没有任何家人，并且虽然他是器官捐赠者但体内的组织早已坏死，所以没有任何真正的用途。因为John和他那群‘想要成为’外科医生的聪明人士被特许先看一眼一具被谋杀的尸体。

当然他们都被警告过了，但在他们的导师掀起白布后那些严肃的语气和同情的眼神也无法帮他们应对。

那具尸体嘴巴两侧的皮肤被切得几乎露出了牙齿，嘴唇用宛如手术般的精准度切断，让晦暗的牙齿和萎缩的牙龈暴露在了荧光灯下。而在导师指出前期肢解已完成的体征后就有第一个人冲出去呕吐了。

每个人看起来都脸色发绿，但当受害者没有被注射镇静剂或麻醉机的事实变得明显后第二个学生甚至都没能撑到垃圾桶。

“现在我想说清楚一点，”他的教授坚定地对剩下的那些微微摇晃的学生道，“我们不是法医，如果你决定去停尸房工作这种尸体很罕见。虽然不像我们希望的那般罕见，但也不会很常见。你的工作不是得出自己的结论，也不是分析动机，你的工作是确定死因，其他任何事务都会干扰你太多。明白了吗？”

每个人都心不在焉地点头或者发出微弱的肯定声响，而John却明白了。他听了进去，并且专注于他的教授。但从那扭曲的表情，那努力挣脱束缚所留下的手腕擦伤，以及手指和脚趾每个关节的弯曲方式，John就是无法闭口不言他的推论。

John很明显地看到了谋杀，看到了休克和失血，但他也观察出了复仇。无论是否残暴都无关紧要，这个男人得罪了某人，所以付出了代价。Arthur Anderson只是一堂课而已。

John很惊讶只有两个学生吐了。虽然他设法保持一切低调，但还是一周都几乎忍不住笑容。

Sherlock看着John脸上浮现的领悟。而虽然他完全理解John不会像他那样感到敬畏，却是希望John知道这个。他想要John看到他们的生命是如何纠缠在了一起，即使他们不知道。

这场发现是个愉快的意外。挖掘John的学校历史提供的不仅仅是有启发性的情况，当他看到他第一具尸体的名字，那个他只在第一次也是最后一次因毒品控告而被带进局子时短暂遇到的可怕男人，他的手指就开始在页面上颤抖。他几乎不敢相信，但迅速检查了番记录后终于确定了。

分享热衷事物无关紧要，这只是关于他们，关于他们的生命是怎样相对地牵扯在一起。他们属于彼此，永永远远。

这是Sherlock希望今晚能对John展示的另一个重点。而一段时间以来的第一次，Sherlock不完全确定他是否会成功。虽然要说他没试过那是扯了大蛋了，不过到如今Sherlock已经知道自己预测不出这种命运。

John吞咽了下，“你真的指望我在想起那种回忆后还吃得下去？”他的微笑有点紧绷。

Sherlock耸肩，“食物有多种，吃不吃是你的选择。还有不要对布置不安，尸体已经从这个房间移走了。”Sherlock边说边走到桌子边，然后拉出一张椅子。John花了几秒才意识到他的做什么。

带着一脸茫然的笑容John坐到那张替他拉出来的椅子里。Sherlock坐到了John对面那张，然后John说道，“你确实知道你不需要从那些古老电影里获取你所有关于‘浪漫’的线索的，是吧？”

Sherlock嗤了声，挑起一根眉毛，“原谅我试图表现出礼貌，John。我会试着在将来约束自己。”Sherlock对空气示意了下，而当John转头看向他在对谁挥手时，侍者已惊鸿一瞥地消失在了其中一张白色窗帘后。那必定通往某种厨房，虽然John不敢想象他们在这个地方他们会用什么来代替烤箱。

“请别，”John虚假地请求着来回应Sherlock的嘲讽，“如果这就是你表现出的礼貌，那我想在你表现出粗鲁的时候我就会死。”他紧紧咬住了牙，想着自己这句话离真相有多远。

Sherlock的目光凌厉地扫过John的犹豫。他把手肘撑在桌子上，然后将双手合在一起。“我永远不会杀了你的，John，”他斩钉截铁地说。

闻言John忍不住嗤笑一声。“不知怎的我怀疑这点。不过即使你从未真正完成这项工作，你也仍旧让我濒临死亡。”

他们的侍者不知哪儿冒了出来并放下了两只盛满香槟的玻璃杯和装着一瓶香槟酒的冰桶。当尴尬的一刻到来又消退，John猛地把他的酒一饮而尽。

“我有吗，John？”Sherlock抿了口酒问道。

John困惑的表情使得Sherlock不得不详细说明，“我有让你濒临死亡过吗？”

John眨了眨眼，完全不知道还能说些什么了，于是他只好半哽出一声难以置信，“你在开玩笑。”

接着就像是防洪水的闸门破裂了一般。“你把我困在一个金属箱子里两天，给我下药，强奸我，折磨我。你利用陌生人和我所爱之人的性命来威胁我。过去一年里我的每个行动都要受你操控。我真的，照字面上的，”他的笑声能让冰都裂开，“让你住在了我的皮肤之下。而你还在问我你是否有让我濒死？”

John扔出杯子后它听起来像是在地板上摔碎了，但John仍觉得不满足。他带着一脸决然的愤怒咆哮道，“是，Sherlock，从最严格的意义上来讲我想你是从未真的杀了我，但有时候我该死的希望你做了。”

所有压力都发泄完后他只能瘫倒。John像个空瘪了的纸袋般倒进椅子，而在大约二十剂的肾上腺素过后才听到Sherlock的宣言，“不，你才不会。”他自信满满地就像宣布他很聪明一般，“你不会，因为你十分看重你的生活。”

John哽咽了一声，一只手压住眼睛。他感觉脑中有股虚无的压力，觉得如果自己眼睛闭得足够紧那也许他的头骨会炸得餐桌到处都是。“生活，”他咕哝着，没关心Sherlock是否听到。

“一个被不断监视的生活确实不会舒服，”Sherlock承认，他想起了在Jim帮他逃离前那时时处于Mycroft监控下的人生。“但我这么做是因为我觉得必要。”他伸出一只手阻止了猛地抬头要说话的John，“我需要确保你会回来，John。然而目前你的话还不够令人信服。”

即使真那样又如何。天知道John不可能走太远，而任何他接触过的人都会被牵连得尸骨无存。

“你的哀怨完全没意义。”闻言John的脸扭曲成半是愤怒半是怀疑，但Sherlock仍继续道，“在你遇到我之前你是什么样的？”

“自由？”John啐道，但Sherlock无视了他。

“一具行尸走肉，靠着退役金过活。一个被黯淡生活拖累，连自己身体也要跟着受罪的男人。一个没有有意义目标的军医，游荡在伦敦繁华街头，远离死亡的尖叫和枪炮的爆裂。在你遇到我之前你是孤身一人，John。”

“然而我给了你一个有意义的目标，我给了你方向。我将你日复一日的凄凉生活变成了一场持久的战争。你还能认真的说你不愿吗？”

John完全沉默了。

他未出口的话语就已经说明了真相。

Sherlock没有得意地假笑，那倒是令人安心，John不确定如果他笑了自己是否会一拳揍上去。不过Sherlock倒是再次朝服务人员挥了挥手。

他把下巴搁在交叠的双手上看着仍然拒绝开口的John。后者的沉默可远不足以隐藏那些情绪，Sherlock可以看出对方流露出的每一分矛盾，仿佛John的脸是一个屏幕。

他们的一个侍者用推车推了个盘子过来，而另一个则小心地清扫John摔碎的杯子。圆形银盖下躺着两只冒着热气的填塞鸡。食物和器具撞到盘子的声音感觉起来就像是最大的噪音，而John的一侧又被放上了一只杯子。琥珀色的液体静静落入杯中，两位侍者随即一言不发地离开了。

Sherlock默默称赞推车的侍者，当他在服务他们的时候他的手一点儿都没颤。Sherlock切开他的餐点，闭上眼睛细细品尝，好像他刚没有告诉某人囚禁是战争以后发生在其身上最好的事。


	3. Chapter 3

John只是震惊地盯着桌子，不过最终还是低头看向了盘子里的食物，并权衡着将它们砸向Sherlock脸上的小小满足值不值得自己一周都走不了路的代价。但最后胃中的咆哮声替他决定了，他啪地折断一条鸡腿。

这是他尝过的最美味的食物，他就着酒猛地灌下那些想法，然后继续狼吞虎咽。

他们静静坐着直到John吃完，而当后者从盘子上抬起头来时却发现Sherlock正盯着他，而对方的那只鸡仍分毫未动。

Sherlock饶有兴趣地观看John的饮食习惯已经不是什么新鲜事了，所以John无视了流窜在静脉里的战栗，说道，“你应该吃完你的食物。”

Sherlock眨眨眼，好像不记得John有说话能力一般。他低头迅速瞥了眼自己的盘子，接着对John假笑道，“关心我的健康？”

“我只是不想它浪费，”士兵耸肩，“无论谁做的都做出了道佳肴，而我讨厌看到它只是因为你挑剔而被扔掉。”

“我不挑剔，”Sherlock反对，皱起了鼻子，好像这种暗示他幼稚的话语十分令他厌恶，“我只是不觉得吃东西有什么意义。”

“是啊，我都忘了，身体需求无关紧要。”John干巴巴地说，抿了口香槟以防自己再说出些什么来。

他知道Sherlock几乎不吃东西，毕竟他伴着永恒的孤独和那个生活了一年，而研究你敌人的习惯是新手的战术。但John基本上认为Sherlock厌恶食物是因为平庸的厨艺，或因为上流社会的敏感。

‘如果匹萨上没有鱼子酱或金粉算什么好匹萨呢？’John贴着杯口假笑着嘲弄他的想法。在他们住在一起的最初几个月，John曾疯狂地希望这个男人会因为纯粹的健忘或者自负饿死，但这男人要么是靠汲取John的痛苦生存要么就是在John没注意时偷吃。

“我会消耗能让大脑和身体存活的必要分量，否则就会在放纵下逐渐克制不住，”Sherlock傲慢地挥退来收拾他们盘子的人，而当John开始认为今晚就这么结束了的时候又有一个盘子放在了他面前。他直到尝了后才知道那是什么，清爽的薄荷酱微妙地平衡了羊肉浓郁的口感，John完全忘了那只鸡，并试图想起他那身服装的腰围是否可以调节。

“所以我胖是因为我爱吃？”John挑衅道。也许他该停止喝香槟，他已经感觉到金色的泡沫在肚子里跳舞并且还在脑子里沸腾了。这要么是非常棒的酒，要么他比他意识到的喝得多。

Sherlock翻了个白眼，“你知道我不是那个意思。我不会只为了享受一顿美餐就去搞明白那些复杂的调味。并且当能够为你订购并做出一道相同的佳肴后为什么还要花几小时准备材料并浪费时间烹饪呢？”

“对自己努力的肯定？家常菜味道更好？”John一一列出，试图在每次的咀嚼和吞咽时有礼地说话。他没幼稚到含着满嘴饭就开口，做出品味佳肴外的任何行为都是对其的亵渎。

“对我来说尝起来都一样，”Sherlock漫不经心地道，然后通过品尝羊肉却毫无反应的模样来证明这个观点。

“哦得了，”John十分怀疑地用叉子指着男人，“你不能真告诉我说这尝起来和我们冰箱里的中餐外卖一样。”

Sherlock皱皱鼻子拿起香槟杯，好像它能把那番宣言从他大脑中冲走似的。“别表现得那么厌恶，John，毕竟只有你才会去吃那些泔水。”

John困惑地皱起眉。“什么？不，才不是。你可能有着仙人掌的胃口，但我知道我见过你吃——”

他突然打断了自己，不仅因为那会让他想起一些很有创意的折磨，还因为他瞬间的恍然大悟，顿时一个笑容从他脸上蔓延开。

Sherlock在John询问时露出了些微妙的窘迫，“你有让人送食物来我们公寓对不对？你还故意把它们弄得像我们的剩菜。”

“那我还能怎么办？你吃的东西恶心得要命。我真心惊讶你居然还能下得去口，你到底把自己降格到什么地步了。”

“所以你就趁我睡觉时吃东西。你把好吃的藏起来，就像一个正在减肥的人试图在凌晨三点吞掉一个冰淇淋。”John笑得直喘。“我的天，这真令人难以置信。我的食物尝起来永远都是一个味道，所以你是一下子就全吃了吗？”

“那是我错了，你的味觉就和你的推理技巧一样骇人听闻，”Sherlock回嘴，然后才意识到自己正在解释。“我有把它……混入你的食物里。”

John几乎有三十秒都无法呼吸。

“那样子！”他喘息着，微微庆幸自己在大笑起来前放慢了吃羊肉的速度，“你那副将你的豪华午餐混入十镑剩菜里的样子。哦，基督，我肚子疼死了，”John边笑边擦眼泪。

“好吧，”John暗笑，“如果那些饺子里的馅不是虾，那么是什么？章鱼卵？鲨鱼眼睛？某种只能在大堡礁找到的鱼？”

Sherlock深深不耐地叹了口气。“说实话，John，你在这点上几乎都有阶级偏见了。那完全就是普通的小吃，只是我从另一家店买来的更好的小吃。它们还比你常吃的便宜一点，并且也不会让你产生胃酸倒流。你应该换换口味。”

John的笑声终于减弱了点。“但是，等等，”John有些困惑地说，“如果只是普通的中餐那你为什么不提议订餐呢？还省得你对我们食物实施不可能任务，”想到那景象的John再次轻笑起来。

Sherlock随意地松松肩。“我认为你自己决定吃什么样的外卖会更好一些，因为我知道我的任何建议都不是很受欢迎。并且适应你极差的口味也没什么太不方便。”

John对他眨眨眼。“Sherlock，你应付不了任何‘不便’，你有次让我，”被他们的侍者再次打断从而让他暂时停止了继续。

John无意识地点头致谢。他们面前又布上了几道菜，某些加了碎冰尝起来像朗姆加汽酒的东西。John不确定这个阶段再来点酒精是否合适，但它尝起来真的很棒，还清理了他的味觉。

John重新开始他之前的对话，“你有次让我从你的口袋里拿出你的手机因为你正‘忙活’着你的显微镜，当时我正在不能碰到手的情况下在屋子里走来走去，最后我不得不用牙把它拿出来。”

他的说辞似乎完全没变Sherlock听进去。罪犯看起来像是沉浸在了一段美好回忆中。

“我要说的是，你几乎不，操，你从不让我自己决定任何事。所以为什么还要在这种微不足道的小事上操心？”

Sherlock神色黯然地舀了些食物进嘴，John等着，但看起来不像是会等来一个解释的样子。银器与碗碟相碰的清脆声响充斥在寂静中，然后Sherlock终于坦承，

“我想让你快乐。”

John僵住。他用稳稳地握紧餐具等待着。

“我知道那听起来白费心思，”Sherlock继续，“我已经告诉过你我知道我给你带去了……不舒服。但将我的喜好强加于这事上似乎太霸道了。我知道我夺走了你的选择，所以我想如果这件小事让你做主的话也许更好。”

Sherlock最终看着John的眼睛说道，“我确实希望你接纳我，John。我对你持续的行为也许给了你你一直渴望的刺激，但我知道那是不够的，甚至一点儿也不接近。但我的确尝试了，John。”

Sherlock把手深过桌子握住John的手，而后者震惊得以致没能甩开，“我的确尝试过给你你想要的和你需要的，虽然我永远无法保证你想要的会排在第一位，但我能保证我都会记在心上。如果忍受过咸的食物能让你更为自在，那我真的没什么不方便的。”

Sherlock用拇指抚摸着John皮肤上的几个小图案，经过John拇指和食指间一个特别的伤疤。当时Sherlock想要测试一道很长的切口是否会无可挽回地影响肌肉运动，而John那只非惯用手是最好的样本。割痕是用26号手术刀做的，John当时被告知期间不得闭上眼睛。他被允许颤抖，但John大部分时候只是坚定地盯着他的捕捉者和爱人割开他。

当时Sherlock脸上的表情和现在一样温柔。

John相信他。老天啊，他确实知道Sherlock在说实话。不过……不过他不完全确定那是什么意思，或者自己对此的感受。

粗糙的组织因为摩擦而刺痒，John缓缓把手从Sherlock的抓握中抽出来，并在对方放任之时感到一股隐约的惊讶，John意识到自己更震惊的是这番坦诚。此时他们的甜点已经在他们边上就位，然而那极其艺术化的造型让吃它几乎都是种亵渎。

John呆呆地切下巧克力，看着精巧的构造裂开铺散在白色的慕斯上。他吃了大概三口后才咕哝出一句，“结果那些工作都白做了。”

Sherlock许久之后才回应，“哦？怎么说？”

“因为我现在只想得到你那神秘中餐馆的号码，”John半是撒谎，然后抬起头评估着Sherlock的反应。

男人眨了几下眼后微笑起来，John也开始咯咯笑，虽然他不确定是因为真觉得这有趣呢还是只想避开那吞噬他内脏的感觉。

他们继续边吃甜点边聊，期间John试图套出他所有的剩菜是否都被入侵了。而正当John争辩着匹萨永远不会味道不好因此不会有匹萨比其他‘更好’之时，隐藏的扬声器里轻柔播放的音乐变得微微响亮起来，并且节奏也变了。

这转变足以让John停止说话微微困惑地看过来。他看着Sherlock正要看玩笑说某人扰乱了播放列表，但在看到男人站起来时这话卡在了喉咙里。Sherlock站到John椅子旁边伸出手，那幅样子看起来就好像‘自信’这东西是他发明的一般。

“我能请你跳个舞吗，John？”尽管有着半小时前那看似发自内心的坦诚，但John知道他在这事上其实并没有选择。或者更准确的说，他可以拒绝，然后就会有一段无法确定的时间热切希望自己当时没这么做。

Sherlock看出了犹豫和怀疑，然后安抚地笑了起来，但却对减缓John的紧张起了反作用。

“我可以向你保证你能说不，如果你想我们可以就只是回家。但据我收集到的信息说这种夜晚通常包括跳舞，以及，不可否认地，”Sherlock的表情变得安详，“我只想享受下和你跳舞的快乐。”

John的脑中猛地闪过拒绝会是个陷阱的可能。但他的另一部分，自从他们轻松的交谈开始后就一直在扩大的那安静的一部分，询问自己为什么率先想到的是拒绝。

他的直接理由是他不擅长跳舞，他从未跳过。虽然他记得年轻时在橄榄球场上稳如泰山，但一旦把脚塞进舞鞋里他就失去了所有的协调感。而另一个更强烈的理由是他不想和Sherlock那么近。避开他虽然不可能，但至少这次他也许真有选择不让这个男人缠着他。如果Sherlock说的是实话，那John就可以回家然后面对任何等待着他的命运了。

但那安静的部分再次说话了，说接受并不像他试图说服自己那般的厌恶。尽管起先僵持不下，但他其实挺享受这个夜晚的，而跳舞也许能延长这种他一直在将其当做风暴中蜡烛般呵护的‘正常’。噢，他知道这只是暂时的，他知道很快就会回到分析与Sherlock的每一个互动来确保自己还能以相对完整一块的姿态出现。但现在，此时此刻，也许他可以当做他在庆祝什么。他可以假装，他在对自己说谎这方面已经驾轻就熟了。

于是John笑了，笑得像是他不相信自己会这样做一般，虽然那与真相相去不远。然后从椅子里起身握住Sherlock的手。

Sherlock的笑容没有扩大，不过倒有股紧张从他的肩上褪去。他把John拉近，调整他的手，让其一手环住自己的肩膀，另一手则与自己交握。Sherlock空着的手则搁在了John臀线之上。

John并没对他们的位置惊讶，不过还是讽刺地笑了笑。他抬头看进Sherlock的眼睛，有点惊慌于他们是多么亲近。他们一直都很亲近，那种亲近超越了任何有理智的人会视为舒适的方式。但现在现在他们的体热内，他们礼服面料的摩擦间有着一种全新的亲密，那震颤了John脚下的地板。

Sherlock能从他们交握的手上感觉到John脉搏的跳动。他回应般地弯曲了下与John扣在一起的手指，确保扣紧并揽人入怀，接着与对方用眼神传递了些无言的信号，随即领着他们迈入舞中。

环绕他们的乐曲很简单，他们的动作能跟得上。但John忍不住每迈几步就看看他们的脚要踏哪里。他不习惯这种他们彼此伴着节奏移动时的放松。

Sherlock轻笑，然后短暂地把搁在John臀上的手移向对方下巴抬起好让后者对上他的目光。“你做得很好，”Sherlock安抚，“没必要紧张，我不太想让你跳探戈，比起你不想绊倒我更不想再踩到脚。”

闻言John喷出一声大笑，那让他得以迈出最后一步真正放松下来跟随Sherlock的引导。放弃控制权他肯定已经了如指掌了。

在安静地摇摆了片刻后John问道，“那么，你都在研究些什么？”

Sherlock没有停止移动，但当他试图分析出John的意思时有尴尬地停顿了下，然后发出了一声冷淡但却疑问的哼哼。

“早先，”John解释，“你说这种夜晚包括跳舞。你怎么想到这个主意的？”

Sherlock低头对John假笑，“没我这般智慧的人也知道人们对浪漫是怎么想的。纪念日是一个伴侣给另一个巨大惊喜的时候。一点儿都不难推断。”

“是啊，”John同意，“但你也是那做出‘伸长胳膊搭上沙发背’的人，就只是因为你听说那是一对伴侣该做的事。”

“你能忘了那场相当尴尬的社交尝试吗？”Sherlock用并不那么狠厉的语气问道。

John看向天花板，好像他在深切考虑着回答，“不。也许不能。”

Sherlock努力忍住微笑但还是有点失败了，不过他也没回答John原本的问题，而是慢慢欣赏手下面料的光滑，以及所能感觉到的John肌肉那随着每一步而移动的方式。

Sherlock也感觉到了这其中蕴含着的那种全新的亲密。他已经在无数定义上‘感受’过John多次，但这种轻松的友情对他来说却很新鲜。起码John相信他来引领这场舞蹈，而Sherlock就像用手掌裹着一只小鸟般小心裹着这份信任。

当Sherlock用拇指摩挲着John的手腕，后者的心跳顿时在这番暗示下加速起来。蜡烛长长的阴影比跳舞这对更快地掠过地板，但不知为何烛光像是在对他们的动作致意。

Sherlock终于回答了，“我没有完全忘记社交常规。在众多文化中跳舞本质上是浪漫的，或者至少是激情的，并且当我说我想享受和你一起跳舞的简单快乐时我并没撒谎。如果我在其他夜晚要求这个，你可能会无意识地紧张，更可能假设跳舞会涉及到某些邪恶行为。”

“但在经过一晚庸俗的浪漫情调以及保证不会有什么麻烦发生在你身上后，我希望你会接受我的提议。最终你的确接受了。”Sherlock微微得意地笑道。

John对他眨眼，理清Sherlock真正想说的话。“所以那一切，”他对桌子、蜡烛，还有闪亮的金色面料点点头，“都只是为了让我放松下来好跳舞？”

闻言Sherlock沉思起来，“根本上来说是的，”他承认，“但话又说回来，社会喜好将慢舞置于一个好的纪念日的前五——”

John不得不伸长脖子好去吻Sherlock，而因为这个男人没期待过亲吻，所以也不会半途低头迎合。John的吻惊得Sherlock完全停止了移动。

对方的僵硬让John意识到了他刚才的行为，顿时他像是被淋了桶冰水般浑身湿透。

说实话John不知道自己怎么会这么做，而那吓到了他，程度甚至强过来医院途中那股恐慌所引发的。甚至比Sherlock能够想出的任何折磨还要令他惊恐不已。

John总是有计划，那就是他现在的生活。巨细靡遗地计划要做的一切，直到确定毫无遗漏，并且所做的每次牺牲都能有利于自己。

他并没理由亲吻Sherlock，他只是……想这么做。

而对此John没机会像他所想的那般歇斯底里了，因为Sherlock已经把他拉近，并且为了防止John扭伤脖子还倾下了身。落在John腰间的手滑上去搂住了他的后脑，另一只则放开了John的手按着了他的背。

他们只是轻轻将双唇贴在一起，而这完全和Sherlock通常的亲吻不同，那些吻中总会带着些强势。Sherlock的亲吻通常更急切，有力，占有，并且还会涉及一定程度的咬，但这个却不是。

这个吻更温柔且深情，John能感觉到Sherlock丰满的嘴唇贴着他薄削的双唇坚定不移地温柔移动，但却并没推挤的压力。Sherlock并没迫使任何事，他只是在亲吻，而John却是第一个分开双唇裹住Sherlock的人。

但即使如此，Sherlock也没在惊人的满足中搂紧或挤压John，他只是张开嘴。而现在John能基本尝到Sherlock舌头上的香槟，但却没有酒精的那种酸味。他们的舌头温柔地紧贴在一起，仅仅伴着慵懒的愉悦探索对方的嘴。John想着Sherlock是否能像自己品尝到香槟般品尝到他的心跳。

当柔软湿润的声音充斥在John耳边时他缓缓退了开，双手在Sherlock身上游移。他将一只手搁在Sherlock肩上稳住自己，另一只则用拇指爱抚着一侧颧骨。

John的呼吸很浅，这使得他的翻领以及衬衫纽扣十分色情地刷过Sherlock的衣物。John想着自己为什么还要努力呼吸，既然他们已经停止跳舞或接吻很久了。

他在Sherlock轻轻将一只手放上他脸颊时脱离了那些遐思，缓缓往后仰起头，Sherlock在他前额落下一个纯洁的吻。

接着他俯身用胳膊搂住John，好像想用自己的身体为他遮风挡雨，或者将其融于自己的筋骨皮肤之中，好让John永远只能完全地碰触Sherlock。

“我们回家吧，John，”Sherlock轻喃低语。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

返回贝克街的旅程充满了沉默。John仍纠结于他率先发起的亲吻以及Sherlock对他个性的评价。John试图反复告诉自己那不是真的，他不是为此活着，也不渴望这种充斥持续恐惧和焦虑的生活方式。他不可能从这种像是双脚被绑在地雷上的生活中找出什么乐趣。

但Sherlock话语中的真实性仍然让他窒息。John逼迫自己咽下困惑，因为他现在什么都做不了，就像他对许多事都无能为力一般。

抵达他们的家后John陪Sherlock等着直到保镖打开门。并不是说他在经历这么多后还打算逃跑，但那种默默隐忍的模样总能取悦Sherlock。这个男人就是爱看他能在John那牢固的控制力于压力下崩溃前能将其逼至多远。

John在Sherlock给司机几句临别吩咐时靠在门上。当他们跨过门槛后Sherlock关上门并落了锁，John感到双肩上的压力减轻了点。

那些话仍在他脑海中徘徊，但这里是他拥有的最接近家的地方。Sherlock跟着他上楼进入他们的卧室，仍然没说一句话。

当John把西装上衣脱下肩膀，他猛地被‘这一切感觉起来多么……正常’这个瞬间的认知震住。他得到了一个真正愉悦的夜晚，而现在他正要伴随满腹美味的食物和香槟上床睡觉。

John把上衣挂进衣柜，给也来挂衣服的Sherlock留出空间。Sherlock贴着他的体侧舒适地散发出热度，而John努力不要沉醉于那杜松香波的气味中。

而当John伸手去松领带时却被扣住他手腕的一只手阻止了。John转身面对Sherlock，小心着不要挣动后者的钳制。

他只是盯着Sherlock的脸，而那脸上正带着一种John不记得之前有看到过的温柔表情看着他。Sherlock放开John的手腕，把它拂到一边，用自己的手指灵巧地动作了几下解开John的领带。

丝缎滑落的声音比它该有的还要响亮。然而解开后Sherlock却没扯掉它挂起来，而是开始去解John衬衫的纽扣。

John几乎往后退了几步想要帮忙，但Sherlock一手托住他下巴，阻止了他的动作后将下巴抬起俯身吻上。而当John将双唇贴着Sherlock的唇移动，并用熟悉的模式移动舌头时，他感觉到了一股淡淡的放松。这是领域并不陌生，他可以在其中迷失自己，暂时不用去思考刺骨的真相或者未知的动机。

吹拂在皮肤上的卧室空气有点寒冷，使得John的乳头微微硬挺起来，而当那修长的手指掠过挺立的颗粒时John渴望地迎向Sherlock的碰触。Sherlock推下John的衬衫，后者耸肩帮助，而有那么狂乱的一瞬John担忧起了被袖扣固定住的袖子，不过很快那些袖扣就被弹出了扣眼。接着John把胳膊环上Sherlock的脖子扯下他再次吻了上去。

Sherlock惊讶的颤动才让John想起自己又一次的情不自禁。他的情绪猛地暴跌，愉快的满足迅速变成了酸涩。John松开胳膊，正要退后时却被Sherlock的手扣住了后脑。

他抓住John的头发把他的头往后扯去，然后认真地亲吻他。他移动着直到John的背抵上墙壁。

John能感觉到他被压抑的本能重新涌现；能感觉到抗拒的急迫感就像需要呼吸般强烈，即使已被淹没于水中。而虽然这使得他的咽喉上涌，但既然已知道自己无法抽身离开，他几乎很高兴又重回了这种常规。现在他非常清楚这会怎样发展，不会有任何意外出现来使他大脑陷入混乱。

于是他迎向了这个吻，还微微歪过了脖子加深它。吻中满满蕴含了他内心的挣扎和外表的屈服。

John在Sherlock移到他脖子时喘息起来，并歪过脖子以便对方能更为尽兴。Sherlock吮吸着一块特别敏感的肌肤，John抓紧Sherlock的肩膀稳住自己。他假装在想象用爪子抠进那苍白的后背，而不是试图找到一个稳定的支点。

John完全忘了领带仍挂在自己肩上，直到Sherlock开始把它扯掉。而当Sherlock退开身体对他假笑时John已经十分清楚领带会被用来做什么了。所以他很快就被转了个身，Sherlock把面料上移到他的嘴唇，而他一声没出地分开了嘴。面料滑进了他嘴里，迅速被唾液湿透，Sherlock效率地打好结，坚固地足以使其纹丝不动，但却不会勒进他的后脑勺。

John感觉到Sherlock的手指掐着绳结背面以使他不能过多地移动头部，并看到其空着的那只手伸向衣柜顶寻找某些东西。Sherlock抽出他要找的，然后在John的视野边缘晃动黑色的皮革镣铐。他就只是摇晃它们，给John充足的时间反抗。

但John只是对着墙壁喷气，并且不等指令就在背后交叠起了手腕。皮革在他腕间扣紧，一个稳定的重量，并且这一次不像是绑缚更多像是一条生命线。

然后Sherlock又移动了他，但却没像John假设的那般朝床走去，而是在镜子前摆弄着他，把他往下推去直到他盘腿坐在地板上。接着他感觉到Sherlock加入了他，压在他背上，双腿分开置于他身体两侧。这个姿势让John感受到了一种真正的包围感。

John能够应付绑缚，口塞，以及突然进入的性爱，他几乎每天都在做这些。让他紧张的是镜子。

他总是避免想象当自己被这幅样子绑起来时Sherlock会是哪种表情，但现在他却可以看到其在用手指上下摩挲他颈部时脸上流露的强烈专注；知道其倾身在他肩上吮吸出另一个吻痕时双唇分开得有多大。

最糟糕的的部分是看到自己的表情回望着他。现在他知道自己的腿会以无声邀请的姿势分得多宽；知道当Sherlock稍微用力地动用了牙齿后他胸膛的战栗；知道眼中那意味着他期待接下来所发生之事的蓝色阴影。

John脸上闪过一丝厌恶，不过这一次不是指向那位通常的罪魁祸首。

John知道转开头会有什么后果，所以他闭上了眼睛。当那并没持续多久因为Sherlock突然掐住了他的脖子。

“别移开视线，”Sherlock用一种宛如落雪般轻柔又冰冷的声音说道，“我知道你想要的，我知道拒绝这些事会让你感觉更好受，但我现在不会再由你对自己撒谎了。”

Sherlock边抵着John的肩膀吐出这些话语边把手移下去打开后者的裤子。在将其褪到足以滑进一只手后Sherlock停了下来，隔着面料轻轻握住并爱抚起John的囊袋，然后在John开始蠕动时微微笑了起来。

他的另一只手轻轻捏掐扭转John的乳头，编目咬着湿润丝绸的John所发出的喘息。

“我没束缚你是因为我喜欢看你隐忍，我没给你带口塞是因为我喜欢听你含糊的呻吟，”Sherlock边愉悦地哼哼边拽动John的双球，然后坦言道，“当然这不是唯一的原因。”

“我这样做是因为我曾夺走过反抗的选择，绑缚你却反而降低了你回击的意志。当你什么都做不了之时，你就只能毫不犹豫地放弃你宝贵的尊严。”

倒影里John的眼睛锁定住Sherlock的眼睛，随即缓缓摇了摇头，即使他不确定自己在否认什么。

“当你要与某物相抗时，你不会不惜粉身碎骨也要斗争到底，而正是这点让你如此非凡。你告诉自己必须与我对抗才能活得像你。”

Sherlock把John的裤子褪下臀部，而John知道这并不是一个证明他错误的完美时机。他可以用头撞Sherlock的鼻子，或者甩开Sherlock稳定的手，不过他还是抬起了臀部让Sherlock能轻松把裤子褪下。

“你认为如果告诉自己已经尽了一切努力了，那你就能为不再持续的斗争找到借口。于是每次我将你束缚住你就能安慰自己说再没什么可做的。”

Sherlock的手滑入John内裤下，终于碰上了赤裸的皮肤。John颤了颤，心跳因为性奋以及拼命拒绝而飙升。

“这整个晚上你都在对抗我，为我会对你采取的最糟手段准备着；要么就是说话绕来绕去好像我是个一碰就炸的沙漠地雷。”

John震惊于这番将Sherlock与阿富汗等同起来的比喻是有多么准确，他们同样吸引John那操蛋的危险上瘾症。Sherlock在John变粗的物件上扭了扭手指，深沉的嗓音继续分离John的神智。

“一切，包括你的隐忍，都证明了你并不将我们视为敌人，John。你如钢铁般强硬勇猛，而是我将你改变成这样的，但最终即使是你也会厌倦这持续不断的警觉。你可以停止这种无意义且无休止的斗争。”

那只弄得他变硬的手从他的内裤里滑了出去，然后就把他向前一推，只有紧扣着他肩膀的钳制才使他的脸免于狠狠撞到地板。他的内裤被一路扯下膝盖，然后他被绊了下，从而使得其移上大腿爱抚过他暴露的臀瓣。接着传来盖子被弹开的轻响，然后是Sherlock试图用一只手涂满手指时某些挫败的挪动。不过John在感觉到一丝滑润的凉爽从他会阴蔓延至他的洞口时就知道对方成功了。

John知道被调教了一整年后适应某些东西不会有什么困难，但仍有一小部分的他总是很忧虑自己的身体是在Sherlock的碰触下是如何轻易地缴械投降。

手指轻轻绕着打转，一次只稍微挤进去一点，直到最终完全滑入。这感受和John曾经经历过的那些相比完全微不足道，不过在Sherlock轻柔地抚弄他的前列腺时他的呼吸仍旧颤动了地毯面料。

John保持静止，屈伸着束缚住的双手，只在感觉到那让他变得更为湿滑的润滑剂滴落在屁眼上时才颤动了下。第二根手指进入得毫无不适，只是增加了美妙的充盈感，Sherlock的指腹摩擦着John神经两侧，虽从不足以激发出震颤，不过却能令一滴前液从老二上稳稳滴落。John希望自己的裤子褪得足够远好让他不必担忧会弄脏他它。

Sherlock动作得很慢。他缓缓从John热烈乞求得眼泪都顺着脸颊坠落的那点退出，也一直都很小心地给与痛苦和欢愉。这次有什么不同，这想法挤过John欲望迷蒙的大脑。

Sherlock的手坚定地在John后腰上打圈，他的手指带给了他足够的愉悦以致于他从未感到痛苦，但也从未陷入高潮。而此时那个词终于浮出了John的脑海。

温柔。Sherlock一直都很温柔。

Sherlock加入了第三根手指，John呻吟进了地毯，他不确定自己是因为不耐烦这个速度还是因为对Sherlock居然有这种柔情感到极致的恐惧。但最终John还是匆忙地将下半身往后迎向了Sherlock的手指。

空着的手以上他的髋部将他固定在原位。John发出一声抗议的呻吟，但内心却也在期待事情变得更糟些，让他们回到熟悉的领域。

但Sherlock只是把John固定在原位慢慢开拓他。他什么也没说，也没暗示John刚才试图将他们带离某些Sherlock显然为他量身定做的计划的行为是犯了一个过错。他只是固定住John然后继续摩擦后者内部。

在一段折磨人的漫长时间后Sherlock觉得John柔韧的身体终于准备好了。John在那些修长的手指抽出体外时贴着地板动了动，但Sherlock却牢牢地扣住了他的髋部。

John听到扣子被松开的声音，以及衣物从皮肤上滑落的窸窣声。接着他被往后扯起，从头部冲刷而下的血液让他一阵眩晕。紧接着是Sherlock将他安插在自己老二上时带来的一阵出人意料的快感。

准备工作使得他顺利得一坐到底，几乎能感觉到对方完全进入了他体内。他只知道自己惊讶地收紧时能感受到被塞得很慢，并且Sherlock老二的头部擦过了他敏感的前列腺。

John后仰起头搁上Sherlock的肩，发出一声低沉的咕噜。他的脑袋磨蹭着柔软昂贵的面料，明白到Sherlock只褪下了裤子其余都没费心去动。

Sherlock轻轻推动他的后脑，让他再次面向镜子。John从脸庞到臀部都通红一片，胸膛因为呼吸上下起伏，双腿则跨在Sherlock大腿两边，大开的双腿使得那只老二在他体内尽情地抽插。

John确定看到这幅景象的自己有些脸色发黑，于是试图再次转过脸。这次Sherlock没再阻止。

这个体位Sherlock或John无法借力太多，于是Sherlock只能激励并断续地小幅度推挤。John试图往后迎合来获得自己需要的刺激，但双腿被困胳膊被绑让他也无能为力。

Sherlock在他身上漫无目的地游移的双手不啻于一场痛苦的挑逗。他拂过John的皮肤，描摹着颤动的肌肉同时评估心跳的速率。偶尔他会轻弹乳头，或甚至撸动一把John的老二，但却从未使得John攀上顶峰。

哀鸣的呻吟沿着堵塞物四周溢出，像是从他嘴中淌落到他下巴的口水般连续不断。John的眼睛张开一道细缝，然后专注于镜中的自己。他充分吸收着他已然变为的堕落画面——那在老二上蠕动渴求着更多的放荡生物。

他想知道自己何时停止了对喜欢这幅画面感到恶心。John再次闭上了眼。

Sherlock抓住John的老二底部，惊得John猛地颤了颤，然后他又用修长的手指裹着柱身缓缓上下滑动。他裹成一个紧致的通道来让John操，而从John喉咙里发出的咕噜声来判断后者操得很爽。

Sherlock沉醉在从下身深入到五脏六腑的温暖愉悦里。而John对体内阴茎的坚定挤压所带来的快感几乎弥补了不足够的推力。

他轻咬John的颈背，在顶端的椎骨上留下浅浅的齿痕。他吮吸他能吮吸到的每一寸皮肤，鲜艳的粉痕必定会绽放成深色的暗影。

Sherlock熟练地转动他握着John老二的手，倾听后者越来越绝望地乞求释放。当他的手指擦过John阴茎的头部时，对方发出的呻吟足以逼得他立刻行动。

John经常忘记Sherlock有多强壮。从无助地蠕动突然变成仰面而躺，John几乎没时间注意周围的空间一下子被翻转过来。而这突然的转变也没带来任何疼痛，因为Sherlock确保了他翻倒时不会撞上任何东西。

John对着Sherlock那和他自己一样晕红的脸眨眨眼，对方那双银色的眼眸因欲望而闪闪发亮。John的双手在身下收紧，像献祭般地挺起胸口。

Sherlock接纳了，把头移上去在John锁骨、胸骨，以及一只乳头底侧落下亲吻，接着他退了开把John的下半身拉上他的大腿。于是后者几乎是跨在Sherlock身上般地躺着。

Sherlock重新进入John，而John感觉像是所有空气都被从他肺里舒适地扯了出去似的。Sherlock先是缓慢地动作，对John无助地想要接些力的行为微笑。最终John放弃地瘫下，试图在Sherlock扣住他髋部时跟上对方的速度。

缓慢来回的浪涌宛如潮汐般无可避免，永无止境的甜蜜充盈，接着空虚，接着再充盈。汗水淌落John的太阳穴，他的手不由自主地在拽紧Sherlock的头发，或者刮蹭下他的背，或者与之手指交缠。

最后一项让John再次无法呼吸。他张开眼睛，梭巡着Sherlock像是要寻找这股意外冲动的原因。

然而John找到的只有柔情，瞬间他的心脏猛然一颤。

他又转开了头，不确定是因为懦弱还是自我保护才不断拒绝面对自己从理智的高度稳定坠落。

John没有转过头面对Sherlock，但他确实感觉到那个男人低下身靠近了他的耳朵。三个字轻拂过他的脸侧，而John完全确定自己听错了。直到对方又重复了一次，这次更为清晰，还加上了他的名字。

“我爱你，John。”

他感觉到一个吻落在他下颌骨的顶端，然后一路往下直到Sherlock吻上他的双唇。现在那句话被大声说了出来，感觉像是Sherlock在扣紧他髋部的动作中，在每一次骨盆的波荡中，在压下的双唇中都不断地说着它。

感觉像是这句话就是解锁Sherlock Holmes那加密的动机的关键。

John能感觉到他心脏内的某些东西被拔了出来，被赤裸裸地暴露在无情的光芒下。他的气管里有着某种阻滞，而某些炙热的东西从他眼中坠落。

这句话钻入John的大脑，旋转着穿过神经并将它们点燃。John挺身迎向Sherlock的推挤，绝望地想要消除这份感受。

Sherlock满足了他，加快速度直到John脑中除了‘更多’的想法外再无其他。每一次抽插都不时被John喉咙中溢出的痛苦声打断，Sherlock低声温柔安抚，这时John听到了自己那被错认为呻吟的绝望乞求。

Sherlock用拇指擦去了John的泪水，接着把拇指移上士兵的嘴唇让他吮吸，然后他迅速俘获对方的舌头把更多的哭喊尽数吞入。John那混合着其身心破碎的无助哭喊的泪水味道，动摇了Sherlock的节奏。

他离开John的嘴，并尽可能抑制住冲顶的高潮贴近他，抵着后者的脖子呻吟，在强烈的刺激下颤抖不止。

Sherlock边调整着一只手伸入他们腹间边仍试图恢复呼吸，然后用其环住John抽动着的柱体试探性地挤压撸动起来。

John狂热真切地扭动不已，他的肩膀无疑会遭受可怕的地毯擦伤了。他的脚踝深深嵌进Sherlock的后腰，但Sherlock忍受了这番不适，并愉快地听着John喃喃，“求你，求你了，Sherlock，求你。”

Sherlock爱死了这番宛如微风中的缎带般从他嘴里徐徐飘荡而出的话语。John的身体显然绷得很紧，只是在等待崩裂的正确时机。Sherlock也对John轻喃道，“没关系，去吧，我在这里。”

John哀鸣着溅满了Sherlock的手，他的身体痉挛了几下，然后瘫倒在了自己的胳膊上。

在两人都忙着平复呼吸时一种难以形容的寂静笼罩了房间。Sherlock温柔地将John翻过来侧躺，缓缓解开束缚。John的手因为被限制的血液循环而有些微微发红，并且横过他双肩还有激烈摩擦造成的大片怒红。

把束缚用具放到一边后Sherlock把一只胳膊滑入John肩下帮他坐起来，然后努力把力让他俩都站起了身，虽然John还是觉得非常摇摇晃晃的。John没等Sherlock指示就躺到了床上，双手放在身体两侧让血液恢复循环。

Sherlock弯下腰从地毯上捡起了些什么，John看到了一大片靛蓝，顿时不假思索地立刻伸出了手。

他的手指环住Sherlock的手腕，径直盯着对方的眼睛，心如擂鼓。Sherlock看起来像是在期待一个答案。

“……那很贵，并且我喜欢它的式样，”John解释。

Sherlock微笑着倾身啄了下John的嘴唇，John的心脏顿时停止了那宛如要蹦出他头骨的跳动声。

“如果污渍弄不掉我就再给你买一件，不过说实话我的干洗工处理过更糟糕的。”

而这是段John想要避免的谈话，于是他安静下来并放开了Sherlock的手。

当Sherlock用John曾拥有过的最昂贵衣物清理掉他的精液时他则在审视对方苍白的外表。他知道那颗独特的头脑总是在不停运转，并且从来都不会被一场头部冲击拖慢分毫，但Sherlock的脸上似乎有一种迷蒙的满足感。

John回想起轻缓的双手，温柔的准备，以及那些毒害他感官的坦诚低语。

‘悲剧的是，’John沉思，‘我知道他在做什么。’他不确定Sherlock是故意忽略，还只是他的生存意志告诉他Sherlock做任何事从来都不需要理由。

总之，这是激起斯德哥尔摩综合症的一个相当典型的演示。虽然John并不是每天都要遭受折磨，但他也确实不需要，他身上的无数伤疤都说明他不需要为了留住一个长久印象就忍受某些持续不断的东西。

既然Sherlock‘能够同情’的想法深入了脑海，那John注定会审视自己的行为然后发现它们不知怎的有所不足。于是他，无论出于什么原因，都要为自己的不幸负责。

但他没有陷进去。他没有。

John扭到床的另一侧给Sherlock腾出地方。虽然Sherlock并不在意自己睡床哪侧，但John享受能能在例行常规中找到的任何自由机会。

Sherlock在用某些John没看到的东西清理干净自己后也爬了上来。他一定要确保Sherlock再次穿上那件衬衫前先把它送去干洗店。

Sherlock满足地叹息了身安顿在了John身旁，然后将一只胳膊搭上后者的胸口。John翻了个身，Sherlock把自己贴上对方的背，轻蹭着他的后颈。灼热的气息沿着他的脖子蔓延，Sherlock将他身体内剩余的紧张都赶了出去。

好像他有什么要紧张似的；好像Sherlock脑中如狂蜂乱舞般地有一千种不同的想法。好像他正站在悬崖边上，每过一天都被缓慢地往前推进一点。

真有那么糟糕吗？心内的那部分低语声从众多声音中挣扎出来，妥协真的有那么糟吗？

John想起了清爽的西装和甜美的香槟，想起了轻松的笑声以及简单的喜爱。他知道这意有所指，他知道。不过他肯定是太自以为是了，而Sherlock永远不会停止对他的折磨。

但是，若那贴着皮肤的低喃出的话语是真的……那么……

John看着自己的手握成拳头。怎样都无关紧要，他告诉自己。爱慕的言语不会改变Sherlock极端狂热这个事实。

但知道自己不再被当做一个新奇事物，而是被一个奇特人类视为痴恋中心，感觉就像是整个世界颠倒了一般。

Sherlock的手覆上John的手安抚地揉搓着后者的手背，然后舒展手指完全摊开手掌将他们的手扣在一起。John感觉到压在心头的一切随着一口恶气尽数吐了出来。

他并没无视这个。Sherlock Holmes的感情，以及那是有多么影响John的精神状态，这并不是深深睡一觉就能消失的问题，但现在他对自己什么都做不了这个事实仍感到某种酸涩的轻松。

就像Sherlock说过的绑缚能让你感受舒适一般，筋疲力尽的他滑入了梦乡。

Sherlock继续用拇指摩挲着John皮肤上的小瘢痕，并沉浸在John被他的指间摩擦得就像一块磨光的石头般油滑发亮的想象中。他听着John因为睡眠而舒缓成规律模式的心跳和呼吸，暗暗惊叹于今晚所取得的杰出成果。

自从他遇到John后他就想要这样的夜晚，也许并不总是甜蜜普通，但这种宁静的家庭生活却是Sherlock梦寐以求的，就像一位昆虫学家渴望最稀罕的蝴蝶一般。

今晚从任何一方面来说都是番壮丽奇景。Sherlock对John完美地表现了自己的角色倍加赞许。

Sherlock所说的一切都是真的，他爱上了John，并且‘爱’还不足以形容这种强烈的情感。而虽然他们施与受的游戏一直都极富创意，但Sherlock从未想让John彻底臣服。

他仍旧想要他的忠诚、他的奉献、他的爱情，而他们还有许多年可以让Sherlock建立正确的情感反应并使其变得真诚。

这是他所玩过的最盛大的游戏，并且永远没有终局。

想到这Sherlock森然一笑，在John耳侧印下一个吻后低语道，“纪念日快乐，John。”


End file.
